


Mrs. Brightside

by squealingpeanut



Category: The Devil Wears Prada
Genre: F/F, Gen, Kerry i adore you, Mutual Pining, Secret Santa, Short Ficlet, f&fgiftexchange2019, happy holigays, ive never written them before, slight jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21893761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squealingpeanut/pseuds/squealingpeanut
Summary: surprise!! Kerry, if you like this even just 1% I’ll be super happy cause you write the best fic and i wanna be on your level UWUinspired by ‘Mr. Brightside’, i also made a video for it!!im used to writing period ficlets on tumblr so this is new and im not the best at dialogue so i kept it minimal but i HOPE the video makes up for it!!
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	Mrs. Brightside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kerrykins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerrykins/gifts).



> surprise!! Kerry, if you like this even just 1% I’ll be super happy cause you write the best fic and i wanna be on your level UWU
> 
> inspired by ‘Mr. Brightside’, i also made a video for it!!
> 
> im used to writing period ficlets on tumblr so this is new and im not the best at dialogue so i kept it minimal but i HOPE the video makes up for it!!

_**Coming out of my cage** _

_**And I've been doing just fine** _

_**Gotta gotta be down** _

_**Because I want it all** _

Miranda regally makes her way through the crowd, a fake smile plastered onto her face and a hand lightly guiding Andrea by the small of her back. Who does the girl think she is, talking to that rag-tag of a man while she’s supposed to be assisting her. No, better yet, who does Christian Thompson think he is, distracting her assistant in such a manner. She tries her hardest not to scowl, how Andrea can stand to be anywhere near the man is beyond her, he smells so strongly of cologne that she wants to gag. No matter, Miranda is now set on keeping Andrea as close as possible— so she can do her job, of course. She pretends not to feel Andrea’s spike in body heat, or how her hand sits more firmly and comfortably on the woman’s back.

_**It started out with a kiss** _

_**How did it end up like this?** _

_**It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss** _

Miranda closes the sliding door of the hotel balcony harder than she expected but, really, who could blame her? She thought the divorce papers sent by Steven was the worst thing that could happen that evening, but she was wrong. It turns out her attempts to keep Andrea away form that oaf’s meaty hands were futile. Even worse, apparently Andrea was willingly giving him attention— if her eyes were seeing what she thought they were seeing.

She makes her way back to the sitting area and pulls her gray robe tighter around herself. It was just a kiss, right? It could be friendly. She kisses her _friends_ on the cheek all the time too, maybe she didn’t give a blinding smile afterwards like Andrea had just done, but still. A kiss on the cheek is innocent enough, she shouldn’t be worrying so much. No, she has more important things to do, like finishing the list she plans on serving Irv in the morning.

_**Now they're going to bed** _

_**And my stomach is sick** _

_**And it's all in my head** _

She tries not to think about it for the rest of the night but her mind seems to have other plans. She tosses and turns a majority of the evening as her brain fills her head with scenarios she really shouldn’t be imagining. Was he seeing Andrea the way _she_ wanted to see her? Was he getting glimpses of silky material against even silkier skin? Were his fingers caressing the soft curves of Andrea’s body the way _she_ wanted to caress them? And what about Andrea? Was she enjoying it? Was her body writhing in ecstasy under his body? Miranda sits up and rubs her eyes as if the act could erase the images from her mind. She needs to get herself together, she doesn’t care about what Andrea and Christian Thompson might or might not be doing.

**_But she's touching his chest now_ **

**_He takes off her dress now_ **

**_Let me go_ **

Andy straddles him, sighing as her body responds to the eager hands that trail across her body. She breaks the kiss to pepper a face with kisses, her lips press against stubbly cheeks and her eyes instantly open. The body underneath her urges her to continue but she can’t.

“I’m sorry, I-”. She realizes in that instant that she’s been imagining Christian as someone else “I have to go” she gathers what’s left of her dignity and leaves before anything else can happen.

Who was she kidding? The only reason she’d called Christian after canceling their dinner was because Miranda sent her away without a second glance. It was petty, trying to forget the hurt her boss inflicted by treating her like lowly assistant by losing herself with someone, but she didn’t know what else to do. She offered Miranda her help as more than just an assistant and was rejected, a rebound would be the next step in the process, right?

**_And I just can't look, it's killing me_ **

**_And taking control_ **

Andy knows that Miranda knows exactly what she was up to last night, the editor in chief had caught her sneaking back into her room in the middle of the night. She wants to defend herself, to tell Miranda that nothing actually happened but she can’t bring herself to that admission just yet. Admitting that would mean admitting to her initial intentions with Christian, she can’t even imagine how that would go. Instead, she deals with Miranda’s unusually bad mood as she would any other day. She writes notes, fetches coffee, tracks down designers, and does everything Miranda says by the letter. If Miranda is unusually reserved she pretends not to notice. When Miranda makes a scathing remark about freesias she assures the woman that there are none around. When Miranda completely disregards her for the attention of a well-established businessman she pretends the burning in her chest is heartburn from the meal.

**_Jealousy, turning saints into the sea_ **

**_Swimming through sick lullabies_ **

**_Choking on your alibis_ **

She pretends not to notice Miranda ignoring her the entire night, she’s good at pretending. However, the final straw is pulled when Miranda very deliberately calls her Emily. Andy stares at her for a moment and swallows.

Miranda smiles wickedly, thinking that perhaps her assistant is swallowing her pride but the look in Andrea’s eyes tells her something else. She watches as Andrea clenches her fists and turns around with a barely heard “excuse me”

She doesn’t know what propels her but before she knows it she’s following the younger woman around the corner “Andrea, wait,”

**_But it's just the price I pay_ **

**_Destiny is calling me_ **

She can’t deal with it. She can’t deal with things reverting back to the way they were in the beginning. She can deal with Miranda being upset at her for what she thinks happened between her and Christian, in all honesty, she doesn’t mind that at all because it means Miranda feels something. It’s taken her this long to realize that she can’t even attempt to move forward with Miranda if she has the power to make Andy feel like nothing more than an employee whenever the mood strikes her. She doesn’t stop at the sound of Miranda’s voice but she does spin around when she feels a firm grip on her upper arm. She looks up to see Miranda’s face flushed in anger? No, this emotion was new on her boss’s face.

It looks like Miranda is about to apologize “Don’t walk away from me” she says instead, lips pursing.

Andy clenches her jaw, ready to give the woman a piece of her mind “I’m not Emily” is what pushes its way out of her mouth.

“No,” Miranda begins, realizing her hold on Andy and releasing her grip “You’re not, you’re-” she considers her next words carefully “more”

Andy can feel her breathing begin to quicken “More what?” Her voice is quiet

“Just, more” She holds Andy’s gaze, hand slowly rising, a finger caressing the length of her jaw

“Oh” she smiles and to her surprise, Miranda smiles back

**_Open up my eager eyes 'Cause I'm Mr. Brightside_ **

For the rest of Paris fashion week there’s a blinding grin on Andy’s face and a genuine smile on Miranda’s. Andy is more to Miranda than she thought she was, she might not be exactly what she wanted to be for Miranda but she knew she was just enough.

**Author's Note:**

> here’s the video!! it doesn’t follow the plot of the fic but it does follow the theme of jealousy :)
> 
> https://youtu.be/OGdL_i5R5DQ


End file.
